custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glacius (DarkRaptor98)
Category:IceCategory:Toa of LightCategory:LightCategory:ToaCategory:Toa of Ice Toa Glacius is a Toa of Ice and Light. He keeps his Light powers and side suppressed as to not be targeted by the evil Xlal. Glacius is capable of launching bolts of concentrated light and summoning huge blizzards upon his enemies. History Matoran Glacius was originally from Karda Nui, as he was a Av-Matoran disguised as a Ko-Matoran. He was a hard worker and defended his fellow Av-Matoran from the Phantoka Makuta and Mistika Makuta. When he was a Matoran, Glacius had Hau, the Mask of Shielding, and he had a predominantly white and blue color scheme. He wielded a Frost-Edge Katana and Ice Shield. Toa Glacius was somehow spontaneously transformed into a Toa during a Makuta raid on his village. He was able to use his elemental powers against them, and he stopped the raid, but not before a dying Makuta dragged him down the cliff holding Glacius's village. Glacius's fall nearly killed him, but a mysterious and kind being infused ice energy into Glacius to save him. Thus, Glacius became a Toa of Ice and Light. He escaped to Bara Magna after Teridax took Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna After Makuta Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui, Glacius took a long trek to the Ice Mountains. The purpose of this was unknown until Glacius brought back a hunk of Protosteel to the Arena. This hunk of Protosteel turned out to be a robotic gunmaster named Arak. Xlal's Assault Soon after Arak's awakening, a Skrall called Xlal attacked the Arena, causing mass panic throughout. Glacius, Kiina, and Arak were hard-pressed fighting wave after wave of Skrall, and several other Toa, seeing this, joined the trio to help. The first to join was named "Shadrus," a gunman Toa of Shadow. The second to join was Jaller, a famous Toa of Fire and Lightning. The third to join was Shinigami, Toa of Death. The fourth Toa to accompany Glacius and Arak was Kelo, the Toa of Ice and Iron. Next was Suran, Toa of Plasma, and the last being to join was not a Toa. That being was Axonn. Soon, the group drove Xlal's forces from Arena Magna and put up an elemental barrier to keep them out in case of another attack. Unfortunately, Kiina took a serious wound and had to be treated immediately, leaving the group down one member. However, Jaller proposed that the Toa and Arak create the "Toa Legion." The others agreed with this and that Toa Legion was formed. Glacius was elected leader of the Legion and started to hunt down Xlal's army, which was scattered after the Battle of Arena Magna. Sadly, the Skrall kept escaping Glacius's teams. Abilities As a Matoran, Glacius was unable to access his powers over light. However, he was incredibly acrobatic in combat and had tactical skill. After his transformation into a Toa, Glacius could access his powers over light. Using his internal energy, he can shoot bolts of pure, concentrated light. Thanks to the being that save him from his fall back in Karda Nui, Glacius can access ice powers, and can throw icicles, create blizzards, and use a variety of other powerful ice attacks. Stats (Out of 20)